


道歉

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus





	道歉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409336) by [kaffeogte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte). 



简介：贝瓦尔德似乎难逃麻烦，为此，他要做些什么补偿路德维希。

第一章

“你什么时候才能有个大人样”路德维希满声抱怨，嗓音低沉，如雷般在室内轰响。如果不是贝瓦尔德狡猾难抓，而且很会做糕点，路德维希无论如何都再也无法容忍自己男友。

翻了个白眼，贝瓦尔德才开口，“噢冷静点，我只是犯了个有损市容的小错。”

“你在集市广场，用喷漆画阴茎！？”路德维希几乎要冲男友吼起来，太过生气，他只好去厨房找啤酒喝。

“我情不自禁，”贝瓦尔德耸耸肩，“一直想着你那玩意。”显然，他只是在纹身店呆久了，有些无聊。

“不要转移话题，”路德维希皱眉，生气地瞪着男友，“你应该庆幸我这次没有逮捕你。”

“你也很想我，”贝瓦尔德点出事实，笑得狡黠。

路德维希盯着他，嘶了一声，“闭嘴。”

贝瓦尔德举起双手作投降状，知道自己今天必须把这事解决了，“好吧，好吧，那么至少给个机会让我弥补这次错误。”主动地低声要求悔改，相比之前路德维希高声吼叫，小了不少。

“噢，好啊，怎么弥补？”路德维希坐在沙发上，反问道。

“嗯…”贝瓦尔德装出一副思考模样。“今天晚上你想玩什么都可以，行吗？”说着，慢慢坐到了男友大腿上。

“真的？”路德维希喝了口啤酒，眉毛挑起，表示怀疑。之前在床上都是贝瓦尔德说了算，出于一些幼稚的原因，他几乎不会将主动权交给自己。

指尖轻轻描绘着男友下颌线条，贝瓦尔德靠得更近了，嘴唇几近相贴。“真的，”回答简短而肯定，随后，两人之间的细微距离因亲吻而合拢消失。

第二章

贝瓦尔德向后仰起头，在爱人玩弄下，快感让他真实尖叫出声。“噢天哪，路德维希，”不住呻吟，他抓住爱人的手腕，乞求对方不要停下来。

路德维希对这美妙呻吟视而不见，不管不顾地抽出手指和玩具，快感瞬间退去。“别，主人。再摸摸我，我想射。”贝瓦尔德声音中夹杂哭腔，手指紧紧拽着床单，忍住想抚慰自己的强烈欲望。除非路德维希允许，否则他不能用手触碰自己，想到现下这情形，贝瓦尔德觉得高潮似乎不会到来。

“听起来真是诱人啊，”路德维希脸上笑容有些自得。“或许，这的确有点说服力，”应男友要求，路德维希用手上下抚摸挑逗他的大腿内侧，满意地听见贝瓦尔德发出轻如猫叫的呜咽。

贝瓦尔德咬着嘴唇，感觉快感汹涌到令人绝望，恨不得抛却自尊，只想高潮…但现在，他还要经受这痛苦又美妙的欢愉。“我想你把自己粗壮的性器一点点塞进我的身体。”边说着，边想象画面，贝瓦尔德感觉性欲更加高涨。“你让我饥渴难耐。我想你把我绑起来，彻底掌控我。” 对方很是投入，用一根手指拉拽他的性器，贝瓦尔德拼了命才忍下几欲出口的呻吟。

“好孩子，”低声表扬一句，路德维希与爱人双唇相贴，轻缓亲吻，贝瓦尔德喜欢这样。 情欲冲撞，头脑如坠云里雾里，不甚清醒，路德维希解开领带，拉过爱人双手绑了起来。

双唇分离，一吻结束，路德维希脑海里回味着贝瓦尔德放荡出格的模样，一只手抚摸身体，另一只撑在对方臀部，把自己对准早已扩张好的穴口。两人唇瓣再度激烈碰撞在一起，路德维希的性器尽数没入，突如其来的侵入感让贝瓦尔德微微颤抖。

开始时，路德维希颇有风度地等了一会，以便爱人适应，然后才缓慢地抽插起来，之后交吻的嘴唇顺势一路轻缓地亲至脖颈，专挑显眼的地方留下吻痕，虽然这样无法再捕捉爱人轻微的呻吟声。找准敏感点后，他加快速度，想借此满足自己的性欲，动作也变得更加粗暴。

贝瓦尔德哀求的呻吟里满是淫言乱语，“路德维希，摸摸我，求你了。”尽管欲火烧得他几近绝望，他还是没有违背主人的命令。

“既然你这么心急，”路德维希声音低沉，嘴角是不怀好意的微笑，手却包裹住贝瓦尔德的性器，配合自己抽插的频率套弄起来。一瞬间，两人只剩粗重喘息和呻吟，交织成一片，很快，先后攀上高潮。

高潮退去，感觉呼吸渐渐平复顺畅，路德维希缓缓抽出性器，解开捆绑爱人的领带，躺在一旁。“嘿…之前，我很抱歉…”伴随着喘息声，一股愧疚感从心底油然而生，他之前一点也不体贴，竟然刻意找男友麻烦。“我-我会尽量不再惹事的。”贝瓦尔德虽这么说，但他犯错之后总会有办法补偿路德维希。

“很好…我原谅你了，”路德维希作出退让（跟之前没什么两样），伸出手，温柔地抚摸对方的脸庞，又亲了亲嘴唇，得到金发男人一句轻声的“我爱你。”


End file.
